parfum de scandale
by dark-gray-lonely
Summary: Natsu Dragnir doit remplacé une journaliste dans la réaction de sa meilleur amie Lucy. A son grand dam, il doit tenir la rubrique féminin du journal. Que va-t-il se passé lorsqu'il réalisera son reportage? Warning : BxB


**Hello! Sur la demande d'une amie qui trouvait l'idée génial, j'ai rédigé cette histoire basé sur un jeu de simulation. . . Peut-être que certain de vous reconnaîtrons mais bon. . .je me voyais mal lui dire non!Surtout quand on insiste que ça ferais une histoire trop marrante! J'ai essayé de suivre la trame de l'histoire original mais je pense que ça dévira certainement au court des chapitres.**

 **je vous avouerais que j'ai eu du mal à trouvé qui ferais quoi . . .j'espère ne pas m'être trop trompé.**

 **sur ce bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 1

-hum »

Je laisse échapper un grognement en regardant la pile de journaux devant moi

Nous y voilà, le travail dont j'ai toujours « rêvé » . . . être responsable de la rubrique Entretiens Exclusif. Non, à vrai dire je suis un simple journaliste qui vient aider son amie de longue date car la personne qui tenait la rubrique s'est faite la male. Et bien sûr elle a tout de suite pensé à moi !

Je soupire fortement, Moi Natsu Dragnir, écrit dans un magazine féminin quel euphémisme

 _Mais bon Je veux faire du bon travail. .. Pour Lucy au moins_

J'essaye de trouver qui mettre au centre de mon sujet depuis hier.

-Alors comment ça se passe ? Tu t'es décidé ? » Me lança Lucy

-Oh Lucy. »La rédactrice en chef vient jeter un œil à mon travail. « Je suis toujours en train d'y réfléchir »

-C'est que choisir le sujet du reportage c'est vraiment important »Dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

-Oui. . . »

-Tu devras trouver une personne un peu différente que celle que nous avons l'habitude d'interviewer. Sinon t'avoir choisi pour faire ce reportage n'aura pas vraiment de sens. »

\- . . . oui je me doute bien »

-J'attends quelque chose d'exceptionnel Natsu »

Elle me met une petite tape sur l'épaule puis retourne à son bureau.

Je soupire faiblement

-un sujet différent de ce que nous avons fait jusqu'à maintenant . . .

Je m'étire, fixant les différents magazines posés devant moi, ça à l'air simple mais en vérité c'est vraiment difficile. Je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer une nouvelle fois. Je sais sans même me voir que je fronce les sourcils.

\- . . . oh ? »

Soudain, mes mains s'arrêtent sur un magazine en particulier.

-tiens. .un épéiste japonais sacré meilleur du monde . . . ? »

C'est un article sur un jeune homme ayant remporté le championnat du monde de kendo, l'escrime au sabre japonais.

-Wow, je ne savais pas qu'il existait ce genre de tournois. »

Je me mets devant mon ordinateur et commence à faire quelques recherches sur internet pour en apprendre un peu plus. Eh ben j'en reviens pas tous les anciens champion sont également japonais.

« Il y 'en a tellement . . . au point que le résultat en est presque devenu évident. De ce fait, la pression qui augmente chaque année autours du gagnant est extraordinaire. .. »

J'avoue qu'il m'est déjà arrivé d'avoir jeté un œil sur un match de Kendo à la télé mais je ne connais pas grand-chose aux règles. Il y a également une photo du gagnant de cette année.

« Hein ? Cette personne . . . je pense que . . . je l'ai déjà vue avant . . . hum . . . où était-ce déjà ? »

Finalement ça me revient, mais oui ! Je l'ai rencontré à la réception du groupe Yamanote ! Il m'avait aidée quand je me suis cassé la gueule dans les escaliers. _Quel boulet je suis. . ._

Il avait l'air . . . d'un garde du corps.

Il s'était montré très inquiet que je me sois blesser ce soir-là !. . . Il a un air si déterminé sur cette photo qu'il n'a pas du tout l'air de ce genre de personnes.

« Peut-être qu'elle a été prise juste après la fin du tournoi . . . ? Son esprit combatif se dégage très nettement sur ce cliché. . . »

Pour une raison que je ne m'explique pas, je sens comme un coup de chaud alors que j'observe sa photo.

« Je me demande si c'est parce qu'il est champion du monde, qu'il utilise ses bras fort pour protéger les gens… Un champion de Kendo également agent de sécurité rapprochée. .. Les filles devraient adorer ça fait très romantique »

Je marque le magazine et tente de chercher son nom sur Internet.

-Alors . . . Grey Fullbuster ? »

oOoOoOoOoOo

Quelques jours plus tard . . . je me rends au stade spécialisé dans les arts martiaux. En fouillant un peu, j'ai appris qu'il y avait un évènement avec plusieurs personnalités du Kendo.

« Une démonstration de combat et des conseils en kendo. .. ? Je me demande comment ça vas être. »

C'est bien la première fois que je vais voir du Kendo en vrai, donc je me sens tout excité an allant au stade, mais. ..

-Waouh je m'attendais à l'ambiance exaltée d'un festival mais me voilà enveloppé dans une atmosphère on ne peut plus solennelle.

« L'ambiance est si rigide qu'on ne dirait même pas un évènement particulier. J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'un match officiel de la plus haute importance est sur le point de commencer. . .

Bien que je sois venu seulement en tant que spectateur, je sens les muscles de mon dos se raidir.

-je me demande quand Grey va apparaitre ? »

Alors que j'attends son arrivée en tenant difficilement en place, soudaine une lourde salve d'applaudissement éclate.

« Oh c'est lui ! »

Le champion du monde, Grey Fullbuster fait son entrée.

Au même moment, le vice-champion du monde, un athlète Français fait également son entrée.

Quand Grey s'incline devant son adversaire, je suis submergé par la présence qu'il dégage, ainsi que par sa beauté.

« Voilà à quoi ressemble l'ambition et la détermination d'un champion. . . »

Ils tiennent tous les deux leurs sabres de bambou en place et le match s'apprête à commencer. Au moment où Natsu brandit son sable de bois, je sen la chair de poule me courir le long du corps.

Peut-être que d'autres personnes dans les gradins ont le même effet que moi ?

En un instant, le silence règne sur le stade entier. Je peux lire une grande concentration sur le visage de Grey

-commencez ! » Lança d'un coup l'arbitre.

Je tiens mes mains fermement serrées l'une dans l'autre. . .

Grey pousse un cri que je pourrais qualifier de rage et juste après un bruit sec retentit dans la salle, l'arbitre brandit un drapeau rouge.

« . . . heu ? Ça veut dire qu'il a marqué un point ? »

Bien qu'il se passe un long moment avant le prochain point Natsu garde l'avantage tout le long du combat et sa victoire est très vite assurée. Natsu et son adversaire s'inclinent l'un devant l'autre une nouvelle fois.

« Hein… ? c'est déjà fini ?! »

Les spectateurs à côté de moi se mirent à discuter du match:

-Waouh, Grey est tellement cool ! » Dit l'un d'eux

-C'était une démonstration magnifique ! »

-Quelle force il a, c'est impressionnant ! »

D'après les rections des spectateurs à côté de moi, j'ai confirmation que c'est Grey qui a gagné.

J'ai beau avoir lu des articles et les règles du kendo, mais il a appliqué les techniques si rapidement que j'en ai reconnu aucune d'entre elle. . .

Encore plongée dans mes réflexions, l'initiation au kendo commence. Pour la plupart se sont des enfants qui participent, et les gagnants de prix divers jouent les professeurs.

Enfin bon, ce n'est pas le moment de se laisser distraire. Quand tout sera terminé, il va falloir que j'aille négocier directement avec Grey Fullbuster.

oOoOoOoOoOo

L'évènement se termine enfin. . . J'interpelle in extrémiste Grey alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre les vestiaires.

-Mr Fullbuster, euh . . . m'autoriseriez-vous à vous poser quelques question ? »

-Que puis-je faire pour vous . . . ? » Dit-il d'une voix calme, son regard serein.

Il est très diffèrent de quand je l'ai rencontré à la réception il a même l'air bien plus grand que ce jour-là c'est bizarre je le trouve bien plus intimidant aujourd'hui, et pourtant je suis un homme !

Essayant de rester concentré sur mon but, je prends une profonde inspiration et me présente :

-Mon nom est Natsu Dragnir, des éditions Heartfilia. Nous nous sommes rencontrés brièvement lors de la réception du groupe Yamanote, la semaine dernière. »

-un journaliste ? Ah oui je me souviens, comment va votre blessure ? »

-je vais très bien, ce n'était qu'une chute mais merci. » Je me sens rougir de honte mais je soupire intérieurement pour reprendre le contrôle de mon esprit. » Et . . . en fait, je suis ici aujourd'hui car j'aimerais écrire un article sur vous dans notre magazine.

-moi ? »Il semblait un peu confus. « C'est le nom de ce magazine sur votre carte de visite, le 'Queens' . . . c'est un magazine sportif ?

-non c'est un magazine . . . féminin. Nous avons une rubrique où nous faisons un reportage sur un jeune homme séduisant et très talentueux dans son domaine. Et nous aimerions sincèrement que vous soyez notre prochain sujet. »

Je hais vraiment ma meilleure amie dans ce moment-là ! Je ne travaille pas dans les trucs féminins à la base merde ! Ça m'intéresse pas . . . et puis . . . qu'est-ce qu'il va bien pouvoir penser de moi. . .

Il ne dit rien, il examine seulement ma carte de visite puis me la rend, aie sa sent mauvais là.

-heu . . . ? »

-je me vos dans l'obligation de décliner votre offre. »

-pourquoi !? Si vous acceptez ce reportage, votre popularité augmentera sans précédent. Et ça permettra aussi au grand public de s'intéresser au kendo ! »

-je ne cherche pas l'attention des gens. Si vous aviez été un magazine sportif, j'aurai peut-être fait votre article. Mais je ne me vois pas accepter des reportages pour tout autres type de médias. »

Je me sens tout à coup frustré par son manque de souplesse.

NON, NON et NON, j'avais enfin trouvé un sujet ! Et un bon ! Le kendo n'est pas un sport majeur, mais quand les gens sauront que ce beau gosse est champion du monde, je suis certain que ses fans augmenteront !

-vous n'accepteriez pas au moins d'y réfléchir ? »

\- je suis occupé au travail. »

-mais je ne vous dérangerai pas dans votre travail ! »

-peu importe ce que vous direz je n'accepterai pas. Et de toute façon même si vous choisissez d'écrire sur moi, je doute que vous trouviez quoi que ce soit d'intéressant à écrire. »

Je reste sans voix un moment, puis je lui lance

-c'est mon travail de rendre l'article intéressant. »

-et comment vous ferez cela ? En inventant des choses ? »

-bien sûr que non ! Je ferais juste ressortir tout ce qu'il y a de bon et charmant chez vous. »

-mais comment . . . ? Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne ferai pas ce reportage. »

Non je ne peux pas laisser tomber ! C'est trop important pour le journal d'avoir cette rubrique il ne faut vraiment pas que je foire merde !

-je vous en prie, attendez ! Prenez au moins ma carte. . . »

J'attrape Grey par le bras alors qu'il essaie de prendre congé.

-je vous prierai de me lâcher le bras. »

Il secoue le bras pour se dégager d'un geste brusque. Puis il se dépêche de remettre de la distance entre lui et moi.

C'est quoi cette attitude ? J'ai l'impression de me faire aboyer dessus par un chien de garde . . . pas un chien tout mignon style labrador, plutôt un bouledogue ou autre. Bref ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ca

-Pourquoi êtes-vous tellement contre ? »

-à vrai dire, j'aimerais pouvoir vous poser la même question. Pourquoi voulez-vous un article sur moi ? »

On _ne répond pas à une question par une autre question !_

Je soupire intérieurement mais me souviens que c'est moi qui suis en train de demander une faveur. Il va falloir que je lui transmette avec des mots.

-Ce sont vos yeux. »

-Mes yeux . . . ? »

-Je vous ai vu dans un magazine « L'épéiste le plus fort du monde, Grey Fullbuster », à ce moment-là, vous étiez animé d'une détermination sans égal, ça se voyait même à travers une simple photo. J'ai pu ressentir votre ambition. . .

-. . .

-Au début, c'était juste la puissance contenue dans ces yeux, mais vous voir aujourd'hui m'a confirmé cette impression. Mr. Fullbuster, vous avez une volonté inébranlable. »

Je peux voir quelque chose vaciller dans les yeux de Grey. A son léger réaction, je continue de parler :

-Quoiqu'il arrive, vous ne pliez pas. Une personne forte, avec un cœur. J'ai l'impression que vous avez en vous une force dont de nombreux Japonais manquent cruellement. »

Les yeux de Grey s'ouvrent grand de surprise puis il détourne le regard. Sa réaction embarrassée me prend de court.

-Je vous en prie, accepteriez-vous de coopérer ? Je suis sûre que vous feriez écho dans le cœur de tellement de personnes. »

Mais Grey secoue la tête.

\- . . . comme je vous l'ai dit je refuse. »

-mais. . .

-je vous demandais juste vos raisons par curiosité.

Juste au moment où je m'apprête à répliqué. . .

-alors, alors ?. .

Fin Chapitre 1.


End file.
